


Speed Dial 1 (for Supernatural) [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Family's the one you can always call on - as weird as they might be.A birthday present for @joker-quinn, who requested: Lisa going to her brother when she needs help? Plot twist: Len is a vampire and he's in a supernatural mafia consisting of the Legends.





	Speed Dial 1 (for Supernatural) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speed Dial 1 (for Supernatural)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000936) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Runs 24:45. Cover art by yue_ix & me; podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [11.7MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Speed%20Dial%201%20\(for%20Supernatural\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [18.0MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Speed%20Dial%201%20\(for%20Supernatural\).m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this fic, I knew INSTANTLY that I had to record it for Reena for #ITPE, it just seemed so perfectly up her alley! I had a GREAT time attempting Leonard's voice in this, although I've no idea if I got close, but like...hopefully in the ballpark? I hope it's enjoyable regardless XD


End file.
